Playtime
by Kuro Rakka Shimo
Summary: Hello! My name is Shift. I'm a young, curious, innocent Eevee. Well, at least I used to be innocent, but that was before the night me and my brothers got closer than ever...
1. Chapter 1

_'Nearly there… just gotta stay quiet, and no one will notice me… no one….'_

The shiny Eevee kept whispering this to himself as he crawled around the medium sized den. It was made out of an old abandoned cave, and was now occupied by him and his three elder brothers. A seemingly loud _'snap' _of a lone twig nearly made him scream out in fear.

He shook his head in annoyance and gave his face a light slap for his cowardice. _'Stop being such a scaredy-Skitty! You're too old for that, Shift!'_ The Eevee, named Shift by his brothers, finally made his way out of his home and out into the nighttime woods. Silence met his large ears, save for the silent whisper of the wind flowing through the trees.

Shift took a trembling pawstep. One after the other. This, of course, was his first time outside without being guarded by one of his siblings. He couldn't even begin to tell them why he was awake in the middle of the night, nor could he say why he was leaving the safety of the cave. It was…. A personal problem.

He let out the tiniest of whimpers as another wave of pain swept over his body, coming directly from between his hind legs. His boyhood was exposed, completely out of its protective sheath and throbbing as the cool air blew against it.

_'M-My thingie is all hard again… I have to make it soft before my brothers notice….' _He thought. His ears perked up straight and the Eevee stopped dead in his tracks. The leaves rustled around him, and again, he gave his face a tender slap. _'Stop it!' _he mentally scolded.

His nose went pointing to the air, twitching as he sniffed around, catching and taking in the familiar scents around him. Suddenly, his tail started to wag back and forth in excitement as he let out a bark and took off, dashing straight towards a group of Oran Berry bushes. The Eevee disappeared behind their leaves and sat down between them, surrounded by the ring of greenery.

"Aah… here will be just perfect." Shift sighed. He leaned himself backwards until his little back rested against a bush. Shift's eyes immediately fell upon his erect Eevee dick. A light pink blush appeared on his cheeks as he watched the clear preseed leak out of the slit.

It wasn't very big, at least he thought so. From base to tip, Shift's length was about five inches, not bad for an Eevee. It was colored a dark pink, standing out obviously against his fur. "Hehe… hello there." He greeted playfully, giving his cock a playful poke. A tiny moan escaped his mouth and he poked his shaft again, enjoying the pleasure that went through his little body.

He continued poking and prodding at his shaft with innocent excitement, letting out his little moans freely as he played with himself. The clear precum was steadily dribbling out of his tip and falling onto his belly fur, forming somewhat of a miniature puddle of pre.

Shift squeaked at the warmth. His eyes trained on the precum staining his tummy with interest. "Huh…. It never did this before…" A curious digit of his paw dipped into the precum, gathering a nice amount before being lifted to Shift's nose. He took a few good sniffs of the new liquid and he gave it an experimental flick with his tongue.

The taste of fresh, sweet Pecha Berries spread inside his mouth, and Shift let out a little murr of delight as he leaned forward, sniffing at the tip of his cock. "Yummy!" he said. He covered his mouth with a quiet "Eep!" looking around nervously. He worried that someone had heard his happy cry.

Once he was sure no one had heard him, he slowly took his shaft into both of his little paws and gave it a little stroke, moaning as the pleasure grew a tad more intense, tingling throughout his form. His mouth was opened wide as he ceased trying to hold in his moans, leaking precum all over his cock and stomach.

Shift had nearly lost himself in the bliss, but a sudden loud rustling in the grass made him quiet down. He covered his mouth with a precum covered paw, licking it all away before resting his paw behind himself.

The rustling steadily grew louder and louder, as if it were approaching the little horny Eevee. Shift whimpered a little out of fear and pleasure, biting down on his lower lip as the paw steps seemed to get closer. He forced his paws away from his crotch and opened his eyes, just to quickly close his eyes back and wave his paws defensively in the air as a warm, golden yellow liquid sprayed onto his face in a constant stream, trickling down his face and chest, even leaking into his mouth.

He meeped as it spilled into his maw, landing all over his little tongue. The shiny Eevee sputtered and spat it out, just to have his mouth refilled almost immediately. "H-Hey! Stop peein' on me!" he managed to say, accidentally swallowing a mouthful of fresh urine.

"Huuh… what the… Shift? What the heck are ya doin' outside?" a voice said. Shift looked up to see a shiny Jolteon towering above him with one of his hind legs raised. It was one of his brothers, Sparks the Jolteon. Shift blushed madly as he pawed at his face in an attempt to clean off his fur.

"I needed fresh air…." Shift lied, crossing his legs to hide his erection. His blush went two shades darker as he looked up at his brother. His eyes immediately went to his crotch, admiring his brother's yellow-green colored sheath hungrily.

"Hey. Come on. We're goin' back to the cave, now." Sparks said, nudging little Shift from behind.

"I… I can't…" Shift meeped, blushing as his rump was touched.

The Jolteon looked down on Shift. "Well why not? Oh…" Sparks' eyes were on his little brother's crotch, observing his erection. "I didn't think you'd be ready so early…" he muttered. Before he could ask questions, Shift was dangling midair with the scruff of his neck in Sparks' mouth.

"H-Hey!" Shift squeaked as he was carried back home.

**_*~Scene change, back at the den~*_**

Shift was desperately sitting outside of the den with his head towards the ground. From the inside came the hushed voices of Sparks, Pyra, his shiny Flareon brother, and Vapor, his shiny Vaporeon brother.

He couldn't help but to listen in to what they were saying for the most part, but eventually stopped to curl up in a tired ball. As he was about to fall asleep, he was lifted off of the ground again by the scruff. Shift pawed weakly at the air as he let out tiny barks of protest.

"Calm down." came Vapor's soothing voice. "You're not in trouble, little Shifty." He said, setting the Eevee down. Shift looked up at his three brothers, eyes wide with fear. "I-I-I'm really sorry for leaving out! Please don't punish me!" he begged.

Pyra sat down in front of him with a raised paw. Shift started to tremble, even squeaking in fear as he closed his eyes in preparation. Though, the stinging pain he expected never came. Instead, he was being petted ever so gently by the Flareon. Pyra smiled and planted a soft kiss on Shift's forehead.

"We're gonna play a little game tonight, okay Shift?" he asked, his voice was kept in a low whisper, tickling Shift's ear with its warmth. "A game? Wow! What's it called, Pyra?" Shift asked, his fluffy tail wagging side to side with excitement.

"I can't remember the name, but I'll show you exactly what to do." Pyra replied, turning away from Shift. He bent down forward, raising his rump towards the Eevee with his larger, fluffier tail held up high. His bright pink asshole was exposed, twitching just a little as Shift stared at it.

"Um… why are you showing me your bum, Pyra?" Shift asked, tilting his head.

"Just start sniffing it, Shift." Pyra ordered, pressing his tailhole onto the little Eevee's nose. Shift blushed and let out a squeak of surprise and excitement. He rested his paws on his brother's plump rear end and started to sniff away at his musky hole. Shift's tail was wagging madly as he continued to scent his brother lovingly, closing his eyes as he took in the wonderful new smell.

_***~POV change, Shift's POV*~**_

I gently dug my blunt claws into Pyra's butt, nuzzling his yummy smelling tailhole as I sniffed endlessly. He just smelled so… delicious… kinda like a fresh Rawst berry. I couldn't help myself and extended my tongue to take a quick taste of my brother's butthole.

"Mmmmmnn… lick it harder, Shifty…" I heard him murr.

_'Well… he does taste good…'_

So I just shrugged my shoulders and scooted a little closer to Pyra's rear. With my tongue wet with sticky Eevee spit, I pushed it inside his hole. Pyra let out a loud sound. It sounded like a whine, but a happy one.

Sparks and Vapor were letting out the same sounds. Curiosity took over my mind as I turned my head to look at them. I nearly blushed so hard I'd faint at what I saw. Both of them were playing with each other's cocks, laying so that Vapor was on top of Sparks.

I could hear their velvety tongues as they slid over each other's sensitive lengths. If it wasn't for a whimper coming from Pyra, I would have found myself caught up in a trance.

While those two pleasured each other, I steadily lapped away at the Flareon's rump hole. Perhaps I was enjoying it a little too much, though. I could feel my own erection throb with need as I forced myself to pay attention to Pyra's butt. It just kept leaking clear precum onto the sandy floor below, leaving behind wet spots.

**_*~Normal POV~*_**

Shift looked towards Pyra, a look of desire filling his innocent gaze. "Pyra? My thingy got all hard again." He said.

The Flareon simply smiled. "I know how to fix that, bro. Just put your thingy in my butt." He directed.

"But… won't that hurt?" Shift asked.

"Of course not. Just let your instincts lead you." Pyra insisted, lowering his front half to the soft ground. He gave his butt a slight wiggle as his tail beaconed to the Eevee. Shift gulped and nodded his head slowly, mounting Pyra from behind. "Atta boy, Shifty. Now just push it in there! And don't hold back on anything!" Pyra ordered.

Nervously, the Eevee prodded the Flareon's entrance with the very tip of his young, virgin member, a strong shiver of pleasure rushing down his spine. He closed his eyes and leaned forward, nearly yelping out loud as more and more of his malehood disappeared inside Pyra's tailhole.

Pyra's asshole was tight, very tight, no, extremely tight around his shaft, clenching and tugging on it nonstop as it milked Shift's five inch dick for its slick precum. "Aaaahh…. Oh Arceusssss…. Geddit all the way in theeere…" Pyra moaned, closing his eyes tight. His own cock, which made Shift's look tiny in comparison, was twitching with every little thrust coming from little Shift.

"I-It's hard to move, Pyraaaa! It's really tight in heeeeere!" Shift whined, out of pleasure and not pain. The way his inexperienced length was being squeezed and rugged had made a watery, slick ribbon of precum spurt onto Pyra's convulsing walls, coating it in Shift's natural lube. Not to mention the intense heat that engulfed every last inch of the Eevee cock ever since it first penetrated, only enhancing the pleasure.

"You'll get used to it… just fuck me hard… do it…" Pyra grunted.

Not knowing what 'Fucking' was, Shift simply thrust his little hips harder. Much louder moans escaped his mouth as he completely mounted the Flareon, digging his little claws into his back fur. Pyra's hole was servicing Shift's member in return, tightening powerfully around the organ and loosening itself, just to clamp back down and do it again and again.

_'S-So gooooood… something's buildiiiing….' _Shift thought. His crotch met with his brother's ass with a smack sound each thrust, each time getting just a little deeper and deeper inside. A low growl of lustful bliss sounded from the larger eon as he was fucked with surprising strength and vigor. Pyra shook his ass seductively; glancing back at the little Eevee as he had is way with his ass. The cutest, most pitiful whimpers were coming from the small fox-like Pokémon as he was pushed further and further to his first ever climax.

"B-Brotherrrr…. I-I think I have to pee…" Shift said, blushing as he didn't stop slamming his little dick inside his Flareon sibling's hole, squirting out thicker precum. His ball sac started to move closer to his body, nearly trembling as its very first load was about to come out, and it would come out HARD.

"S-So hot… so tight… Nnnnn… s-soooo… sooooooo…. A-Aaaaahhh~!" Shift shut his eyes tight and pushed in as deep as he could manage; howling at the ceiling of the cave as he finally unloaded his balls inside Pyra, splattering his surprisingly hot Eevee jizz everywhere inside his brother's ass. His powerful orgasm lasted for what felt like a long, blissful eternity before it finally began to die, leaving Shift's body shuddering as he experienced his afterglow.

Shift's twitching cock soon went soft and slipped out of Pyra's tailhole, a few cloudy white drops of Eevee semen falling onto the dirt. "That…. Was…. Nnngh…" Shift didn't finish his sentence, falling to his side, twitching as he enjoyed every last moment of the afterglow.

Pyra grinned as he stood up straight, shaking out his fur. Between his legs throbbed a full eight inches of pure Flareon meat, dribbling steamy hot precum onto the Eevee's body. "Rest up now, wittle Shifty. When you're done, your big brothers are gonna make you feel like you've never felt before." He growled, a grin spreading over his face.

**A/N**

**Well! Looks like the fun is just beginning! What kinky little 'games' are in store for little Shift? And will he be able to feel his legs afterwards? To be concluded next chapter! KRS, Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_

_**Lemme just cut right in and say sorry for making you guys wait for so long! Now, this chapter may not be as long as the last, but it's been worked on over and over again! Without further ado, bring on the ending! Read on!**_

* * *

Shift awoke to the sound of his brothers talking amongst themselves. He groaned and pawed at his eyes, scrambling to his little paws. As soon as he was up, he was nudged back down by a pink muzzle. Vapor was closest to him and picked up the Eevee by his fluffy scruff.

"Hesh awake." Vapor's words were slightly muffled by Shift's fur. He placed his little brother and grinned. "We need your help with something, Shift. Take a look at all of your brothers cocks and tell us which you think is best." Vapor spoke.

The little Eevee's cheeks blushed a bright shade of pink as he nodded obediently. "Of course. Anything for you guys." he said, crawling over to where Sparks was sitting. Shift's nose twitched slightly as he sniffed all over the Jolteon's throbbing meat. Sparks' dick stood out obviously against his fur, a dark red color in his yellow-green fur. Shift gave the base a few licks and moaned. He drooled on the tip before taking it into his mouth and suckling gently.

"Hey now... Don't get lost on me... Ya still have Vapor an' Pyra..." Sparks moaned, rubbing the back of Shift's head.

"Yes Sparks..." Shift mumbled. He moved away from the Jolteon's crotch and crawled over to Vapor's widely spread hind legs. Vapor smiled at his little brother and curled his rubbery tail around Shift's body and pulled him closer. "Don't get nervous over a bigger dick, okay?" He spoke while Shift nosed his member. Sure enough, Vapor was at least an inch wider than Sparks was.

"Gmmph!" Shift fit half of Vapor's length into his mouth before gagging softly. His tongue dragged along the underside of the Vaporeon's cock. Shift's tail began to wag side to side as he continued sucking on his mouthful. Vapor's sweet, slick, watery preseed began to drip down into his throat, just to be swallowed down.

"Aaahh.. He's really into it..." Vapor moaned, scooting closer to Shift. Pura pouted and moved over to Vapor, sitting down so that his cock was throbbing by Shift's lips. "You gotta give me your mouth too, little bro." He spoke.

"B-But I can't fit them both in my mouth..." Shift whined as he pulled away from Vapor's dick. "You can use your tongue." Pyra insisted.

Nodding, Shift stuck out his tongue to lick at his brothers tips at once, letting out quiet moans as the different textures of their precum bathed his little pink tongue. He grabbed their shafts and strokes them both slowly as much as he could manage, eyes closing as he swallowed down all the precum they gave him.

"Hey now! Don't forget about me." Shift peeked behind himself to see Sparks' dick rub against his small tailhole.

"I-I don't think it'll fit in there..." Shift squeaked.

Sparks leaned forward and licked the soft insides of Shift's right ear, making him tense up and moan loudly instantly. "We'll make it fit, Shifty." Sparks said.

"You think you're ready, Shift?" Pyra asked as he looked down at the Eevee.

Shift nodded nervously.

"Alrighty then. Let's make Shift feel really good." Vapor spoke with a grin. He laid down on his back and spread his legs, his dick throbbing as it pointed upwards.

Pyra grabbed Shift by the scruff and laud him on top of the Vaporeon. "You'll be using your mouth on me, and your rear on Vapor and Sparks." Pyra said as he sat on Vapor's chest. He held his tail up high and moved Shift's head to his crotch.

Shift didn't answer. He was already kissing and licking the Flareon's furry ball sac, making quiet, pleasant noises as he did so.

Sparks mounted the Eevee and rubbed his cock tip on Shift's entrance along with Vapor. "Better not keep him waiting then." He sighed.

**_*~Shift's POV~*_**

I groaned loudly in a mix of pain and pleasure as I felt Vapor and Sparks work their shafts into my tailhole. It felt like my rump was going to tear from trying to take them both in, yet I kept myself as quiet as I could. I swirled my tongue around Pyra's tip before taking half of his length into my mouth.

My ears flattened against my head as I started to suck as hard as I can. Pyra just tasted so good.. I couldn't resist going all out on him. He spurted a thick glob of pre into my mouth, which I smeared back onto his tasty meat with my tongue.

The pain in my rump got a little more intense before it all faded away to bliss. Both Vapor and Sparks were thrusting themselves deeper inside me, their members rubbing against each other as they used my rear. Pyra growled quietly and I turned my attention back to him, sucking even harder on his cock. He rewarded me with another hot gush of pre down my throat, which I accepted happily.

"God... I didn't know you were this tight..." Vapor groaned, hugging my body closer to his belly. I could feel him speed up his thrusts and hit against my sensitive spot. I nearly screamed and climaxed, but I held it back. Vapor's soft tongue dragged along my throat, and I just whimpered out in bliss around my mouthful.

"I thought he'd be tighter..." Sparks grunted. He gave my neck a gentle bite and tugged my scruff. My own cock was free of the sheath by now and was throbbing hard against Vapor's tummy. Precum was gushing out of the tip and landing on his stomach. I finally got all of Pyra's cock in my mouth and my throat, and Spark's tugging was making me bob my head along the dick. I closed my eyes and moaned as loud as I could manage, my tailhole quivering as it clenched down on the two pieces of pure male Eon.

I arched my back and whimpered out a moan of ecstasy as I came hard, painting Vapor's pink belly with my cloudy white cum. He shivered beneath me as I unloaded myself, but still kept his wild pace.

"H-How's he takin' it all?" Pyra asked, followed by a loud moan. "He's pretty skilled for a virgin.." Sparks grunted, rubbing the base of his meat on my rump. I blushed brightly and wiggled against him. Pyra pulled his cock out enough for me to get a few words out. "G-Guys... I'm all out..." I whimpered. As I spoke, Vapor and Sparks slowed down and started to pull out of me. I groaned and flopped onto my belly, just to peek up and see them rubbing their shafts by my face.

"We love ya, Shifty... But we really gotta cum..." Vapor panted, his precum dripping onto my face. "So we're gonna need your tongue still... Since your rump is tired out..." Sparks added, his cock dribbling with clear pre as well.

I held out my tongue obediently and started to lick at all three of their leaking tips at once, closing my mouth and eyes. I could hear their moans growing louder as the pre got thicker, so much that I couldn't hold it all in my maw. Their combined pre was leaking out of my mouth. I suckled on them as hard as I could and whined cutely, wagging my tail tiredly as I pleasured them.

"Aaahh fuck.. I'm gonna shoot..." Vapor moaned.

"Just do it, dammit!" I suddenly blurted out, quickly shutting myself up with their tips. "Well then... Looks like someone's gotta stop cursing by Shift..." Sparks growled.

Vapor looked away and bit his lip as the pleasure spiked in him. He pulled his tip out of Shift's mouth and climaxed, painting most of the Eevee's face with his load of jizz. Pyra came next, shooting his cum all over Shift's tummy. Lastly, Sparks let out a final growl as he came. The Jolteon's load of cum splattered against Shift's chest and neck fur, matting it down to his body.

_***~Normal POV~***_

By the time the three older Eons were going on their afterglows, Shift's whole body seemed to be pure white. They laid on their sides, panting. Shift, on the other hand, laid his head in his paws.

_'I'm so happy... They love me this much... I... I..' _he thought.

A bright, white glow soon engulfed the entire cave, emitted from little Shift's body. His brothers had to shield their eyes and turn their heads. "Shift? What the..." Pyra spoke. The glowing lasted for only a minute before fading away.

"Whoa damn..." Vapor said as he moved his paw from his face. An Umbreon, with shiny blue rings and somewhat gray fur beneath a cover of white, gooey cum, was laying in Shift's place. "Shifty? Is that... really you?" Sparks asked, sniffing towards the new Umbreon.

Shift shook his body, flinging the cum off of his body. "Whoa... That felt weird..." he muttered with a lower voice.

"Well would ya look at that... Lil' Shift ain't so little anymore!" Pyra said, rubbing noses with thee Umbreon. "What're you talking about?" Shift asked. He looked down at his own body and gasped. "W-What happened?" he asked.

"Relax. Evolution is natural, especially for you." Sparks said, trying to calm down his little brother. "You see, you must've been pretty glad to be covered in jizz if ya went and evolved." he said.

Shift just sat down and looked at his bigger paws. "Ah... I see... But there is one thing that comes good from this!" he said.

"And what would that be?" Vapor asked.

"No one's gonna be picking me up by my neck anymore!" Shift cheered, flopping on top of the Vaporeon with a wide grin on his face.


End file.
